Fenton Files: The Search
by Linhae
Summary: Danny's life is going great... till his parents go missing, and with Vlad supposedly out of the picture he must go incognito in order to save them and find the one, or ones responsible. Maybe with a little help. KPxDP xover post PP ADOPTED!
1. Prolouge

1Here it is! my first fanfic. Again! Yay! Rewritten Version!!!

Thanks to all who have commented on my story without flaming me! XD

And... I would like all of you to meet my new co-worker:

Chibi Phantom!

-adorable mini size Chibi-style Danny Phantom pops out and waves-

He will be helping me with all my stories as well as popping up to annoy us all from time to time.

Disclaimer: what do u think, DO I LOOK LIKE A GUY NAMED 'BUTCH' TO YOU?!

-Chibi Phantom pops out and squeaks:- Hee hee... the law gonna mistake you for a _guy_!!! Can't say I blame them much..."

... I will find a secret weapon to use against him... for now...

Enjoy!

---------------------------------

_**'A hero's work is never done.' **_thought 16-year-old Daniel 'Danny' Fenton, as his breath materialized into an icy blue before his eyes. Which was odd for none other than the fact that it was at least in the mid 70's outside. Not nearly cold enough for others to see theirs. He then looked up from his 'Nasty' Burger and turned to face Technus, self-proclaimed lord of technology (and of long-winded introductions) Standing on his chair in the middle of the restaurant he summoned up two rings of blue energy crying,

"**IM GOIN' GHOST!"**

The rings appeared around his waist and parted vertically revealing a black HAZMAT suit with white collar, boots, gloves, and his signature P inside of a D emblem. His jet black hair turned a silverish white, and baby blue eyes turned an eerie glowing green. Scrawny Danny Fenton had disappeared leaving his alter ego, the mighty Danny Phantom in his place.

It was a normal almost-fall day. Ghosts attacking, people running for their life. Yep. Another normal day in young Danny Fenton's AKA Danny Phantom's life. The poor young halfa, half-human half-ghost, was struggling to both survive ghost attacks and high school. But ever since saving the world from the dizastoriod and telling the world his secret(1) they were extremely supportive of the ghost-fighting teen. And why shouldn't they be? For thanks to him the whole World had worked together to save their planet from completely being annihilated, no-thanks to a certain ex-billionaire.

Danny's concentration was blown as he realized that Technus had managed to take control of an enormous monster truck. _**'Where the heck did he get that!?' **_was the first thought that ran through his head. The second was spoken out loud and for a very good reason.

**"WATCH OUT!!!"**

He cried out as he swooped down to rescue a small girl that was stupidly in the path of the oncoming controlled monstrosity.

Deciding that Technus had had enough fun, he swooped out a thermos (which was as random as random can be) and watch with satisfaction as a blue light emerged and swallowed up the technology-loving ghost.

Putting down the girl he had saved, he realized, with a small sadness, that thanks to her raven black hair and large eyes, she reminded him very much of Danielle, his once-unstable clone. But, the girl had the wrong hair-style and differently colored eyes than his 'cousin'.'Dani', as she called herself, had flown off and her current location was unknown.

Which, of course, drove his train of thought to the poor girl's maker. Vladimir 'Vlad' Masters.

Once billionaire of the year and now exposed to the world as none other than the cunning and diabolical villain; Vlad Plasmius. Danny's arch-foe, who had always wanted nothing more than to kill Jack Fenton, Danny's father, and have Maddie Fenton, Danny's mom, as his wife. Thus officially labeling him as Danny liked to call it, a "Fruitloop".

Last seen was somewhere around Saturn, looking, for the first time in his life, dejected as his 'old buddy' flew off and left him, alone. Where everyone, especially his parents, hoped he would stay and not come back ever again. But Danny somehow thought differently. No matter what Vlad had done, he always remembered later what a much older Vlad had told him, once when he had lost the Fenton's, including Jack.

_-Flashback-_

_Vlad: If any good came out of this, its been that the 10 years without ghost powers, gave me the chance to see what a fool I've been._

_Danny: Maybe that's what anybody needs... a second chance..._

_-End Flashback-_

_**'A second chance...' **_thought Danny forgetting lunch as he flew off toward the building proudley declaring to others as Fenton Works, but known to him as Home. For deep down, no matter how he tried to deny it, he truly thought...

_**'Maybe... after all this... he really deserves a second chance.'**_

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" called out the raven-haired teen as he strolled through the front door. Literally _through_ it. For upon coming up to his house he found it locked up tight. Normally Fenton Works was open 24-7 in order to welcome those who needed ghosts dealt with. Of course no one actually came, but nonetheless it was normally unlocked.

It was eerily quiet inside as Danny found. All the lights were out so that the door was the only light source, lengthening Danny's shadow across the entire living room. Almost like when he had come home last summer only to find the GIW in an ambush. Thankfully in thanks for saving the world 'Guys In White' had agreed to work with him instead of against him. Which, of course, Danny had replied that only in case of emergency would he call up on them.

"H-hey? Mom? Dad? Where is everyone!"

Danny strolled through the not-so-cheery kitchen only to find nothing more than darkness. Looking around he noticed that all the curtains where closed and the doors were locked so that not an ounce of warming sunlight disturbed the gloomy mood within. What he did not notice was the blood-red eyes peering at him. Like a cat watches his prey.

'_**Not liking this... not good not good not good.'**_

Upon reaching the refrigerator he found an object that confirmed his horrifying suspicions. An object that managed to reach out cold, darkened hands and shatter the poor boy's world into a million pieces.

A note.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile In an Area of Space Unknown...**

Elsewhere, a shadowy figure is flying amongst the asteroids, searching yet again for shelter until he feels like wandering again. Yet he dreads resting, for then he must yet again think about his actions and feel such pain that even a 40-year-old must not feel. Like when he was a little boy... and his mother sent him into the corner to think about his actions, only instead of the seemingly-forever 15 minutes, he was doomed to wander the galaxy for all eternity. For, as the poor fellow called itself trying to keep a tiny sense of humor, the 'Free-wandering Space Nomad' was banished. For the world had not excepted him not for what he was...

But for what he had done.

He couldn't actually blame them, for he was guilty of oh-so many things that now he was cursed to live in pain and sorrow for. He had enough time to realize that it was stupid to go after a woman who was married. Idiotic to try and kill someone for what he now realized, was a mere accident, and partly his fault. It was stupid... All of it. No, _he_ was stupid... _**'Young Daniel was right... I was being a fruitloop...'**_

But all he could do now was wander and hide, wander and hide, until finally he was too tired to continue. _**'Maybe...' **_He thought, _**'I can feel a little better if I apologize... to them all. Regardless of them not hearing nor aware of me. Regardless of the fact I'm millions of miles from them... Maybe someone, just someone, could forgive me.'**_

So in the shelter of a small asteroid the anonymous figure began to chant in his damaged head the apologies that he could say if only they could hear him, if only they would listen. He didn't notice the small comet of negative temperatures coming towards him... he barely felt the pain for loss of sanity. And as the ice encased him, imprisoning him within, it slowed down his mind and reduced it to one thought, and one thought alone... And that one thought continued to replay in an endless cycle as the ice prison sped towards Earth...

'_**I'm sorry Jack...'**_

' _**I'm sorry...'**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SAM! Oh God, Sam!"

That was the first thing the girl heard as she sat on her bed reading. For indeed her name was Samantha 'Sam' Manson. Ultra-recycle Vegetarian and Goth extraordinaire, she was known to most people as the 16-year-old girlfriend of none other than Danny Phantom. Pushing back her unnaturally black hair she sighed and glared up at her floating boyfriend. Who seemed to have a look of immense relief plastered on his face.

"What's wrong Danny?"

At this the halfa said nothing but pulled out a small slip of paper and handed it to her. Then turning back to human and sitting on her bed he motioned for her to read it. After a questioning glance his way she did so.

**Danny Phantom**

**As you may have noticed your family is no longer there. Such was my doing. If you have any wish to save them you must simply do the following:**

_**Disappear.**_

**I recommend you do it soon or there shall be Dire Consequences. And not directed towards you.**

**Good day.**

Sam, now paled quite unnaturally, looked over at the shaking ghost.

"Danny? What are you going to do?"

With a loud sigh he simply stated.

"Sam, I'm going to do what it says."

"Disappear."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Done with first chappy! Please don't hesitate to criticize or flame me. It is still my first fanfic. XD anywho, please review! And if you do regardless of what you put I will give you all a box that magically gives you cookies each time you review! Yay! In our box today is Double Choco-chip cookies! Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

Review.


	2. Resention

1Ok then. Em Phantom wrote this and I edited it. So give it up for... Em Phantom! Partner in bringing you the Fenton Files XD by the way, I'm thinking about writing oneshots as a little side thing because it's really no fun doing only one story :P Again, Em Phantom gets credit for this chapter or else.

Last announcement: I have found a secret weapon to use against Chibi Phantom!!! -said character looks fidgety-

Behold!!! ... The Squashes of Random Purpleness!!!

-Chibi runs and squeaks: EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!!!-

So here you are: the next (Rewritten) chapter!

* * *

**In Middleton**

Kim Possible closed her locker with a sigh. She hadn't been needed to go on any missions ever since Danny Phantom revealed himself, because people believed because of his powers that made him the better agent. On the up side, she had more time to study. Although those moments were spent thinking how the super-powered teen had everything that he wanted. Even Global Justice had been considering making the younger teen hero a member! Of course, he had, politely enough, turned down the offer.

'_**Probably thought they weren't good enough for him.' **_Kim thought bitterly. _**'He thinks he's so cool, flying solo (literally) like that.'**_

It just didn't seem fair to the cheerleader. After all, she, a girl in her senior year had failed, where Danny, a boy in his _Freshman_ year had succeeded. He didn't even have the credentials she had!

"Still jealous KP?" asked her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, as he walked up beside her.

"I guess," said the red head. "I mean, I save the world tons of times without a secret identity, and he saves it _once_ and becomes the most popular hero the world has ever known."

"Up for Bueno Nacho to cheer you up?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, yeah!" squeaked Rufus the naked mole rat from the boy's pocket.

"Sorry boys," said Kim. "I'm giving the Tweebs and their new friend a ride today. Want to just hang at my place?"

"Ooh, can't," said Ron, hanging his head slightly. "Baby sitting my little sister."

"See you tomorrow then," said Kim. She waved to her boyfriend as he ran to his parent's car. She walked to her own and leaned against it, waiting for her little brothers to come.

She was surprised to see the twin boys walk over with a girl that looked their age, maybe a bit older, for she had been expecting a boy. She had short black hair that was tied back in a pony tail, blue eyes, and wore a red beanie, a blue sweatshirt, red shorts, and blue sneakers.

"Hey Kim," said Jim, one of the two brown haired ten year olds she had as brothers.

"This is our friend Danielle. She just moved here a few days ago," said Tim, the other boy.

"Well then welcome to Middleton," said Kim.

"It's great to be here," said the girl with a grin. "But please, call me Dani."

"Right," said Kim, noticing how similar the girl's name was to Danny Fenton, A.K.A. Danny Phantom, the world hero. She frowned slightly, and opened the car door. The kids got into the back, and she got behind the wheel. "So, Dani, where are you from?"

The girl seemed to tense slightly for no apparent reason, but neither tweeb noticed. Kim did as she pulled away from the school, and her frown deepened. "Oh, we've been traveling a lot," said Dani. "I've never stayed in place for too long."

"We hope you don't move," said Tim.

"You're like the only other person in our grade who knows how to make a ray gun," said Jim.

"Tweebs! You know what Mom and Dad said about that!" exclaimed Kim. Then she suddenly thought about that statement. She knows how to shoot a ray gun??

"What Mom and Dad don't know can't hurt them," said Tim.

Kim groaned, and turned her attention back to the road. Dani spoke up, "So, Kim, you've saved the world before, right?"

Kim smiled slightly; glad the girl was interested in her. "Yeah," she said. "I haven't been needed much ever since Danny Phantom saved the world."

"It was genius of him to turn the Earth intangible," said Dani with a cheerful grin. "He's always been a true hero though."

Kim scowled. "I would've been the one who came up with something like that, but everything happened so fast!"

Dani shrugged, noticing Kim's obvious dislike towards Danny Phantom. "He's not so bad once you get to know him. Besides, I heard that it was Vlad's fault in the first place."

"Really?" asked Kim, wondering where she had heard something like that. Even Wade hadn't heard that. "And where would you hear something like that?"

The younger girl shifted in her seat nervously, and glanced at the twins who were discussing some science project. "Oh, I have an, er, cousin who lives in Amity Park," Dani said. "He told me after the incident." _**'Yeah, Danny explained everything to me after I helped him turn the world intangible,'**_she silently added.

"Interesting," said Kim in a forced tone, obviously jealous of Danny Phantom. She gripped the steering wheel tightly as she turned down their street and parked in the garage.

The Tweebs got out and Dani made to follow them to their room. She turned back to Kim. "He really isn't half bad once you get to know him. Danny's saved me a few times when I was visiting my cousin in Amity," she said, leaving Kim puzzled as she sprinted after the two boys.

Kim grabbed her backpack and went inside to her bedroom. She started on her homework, pondering on what the little girl had said. _**'What if she's right? Maybe I shouldn't be jealous, and meet up with him to smooth things out…'**_ Before she could consider calling Wade to set up something, her Kimmunicator beeped.

"What's the sitch Wade?" asked Kim, taking the device from her pocket and looking at the picture of the ten year old super genius on the screen.

"The government's asking you a favor," said Wade. "Shall I patch you through?"

"Please and thank you," said Kim, confused at why the government would want her to perform a favor, when stupid _Danny Phantom _was the one they currently asked.

"Hello Kimberly Ann Possible," said the figure, a bald man wearing a white suit with black sunglasses. "I am Operative O of the Guys in White. A teenage boy has shown up at our headquarters in Elmerton, the city neighboring Amity Park, which I'm sure you've heard of Miss Possible."

"Vaguely," said Kim, frowning slightly. "What about it though?"

"He said that someone kidnaped his family, and he had no where to go. He also refused to tell us his real name, choosing to go by DanFaustinoinstead. We have gone through all protocols, and have decided that you would be the best person to house him," said the agent.

Kim sighed. It just _had_ to be something so trivial. "When's he coming?" she asked, knowing there was no way of getting out of it.

"His flight lands tomorrow at three, after school gets out," said the agent. "For the meanwhile, we will begin investigation because we believe his family may have been kidnaped by ghosts. We want you to get as much information out of him regarding his real name and what happened. Plus, we're worried he may be a target for not being there in the kidnaping. Keep an eye on him, he's a strange one."

"Right," said Kim. "You can count on me."

"We wish you luck, Miss Possible," said Operative O, and the screen switched back to Wade.

"Hey Wade, do you think you could patch into the Guy's in White's files and send me a picture of this 'Dan' character?" asked Kim.

"Already done," said Wade, and he pushed a button. A teenage boy with black hair and white highlights and strange purple colored eyes hidden under dark sunglasses appeared on the screen. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a white vest over it, white pants, and black sneakers.

"Well he _looks_ normal enough," said Kim, hoping Dan wasn't some Danny Phantom fan. "Anyway, I'd better go tell my parents. We need to get ready for this kid.

"Oh, and by the way, could you set up a completely coincidental meeting with Danny Phantom?"

"Riiiiight... trying to get over some jealousy?"

Kim sighed, did everyone notice that? "Something like that."

"I'll get on it."

"Please and thank you."

Wade nodded, and signed off. Kim went downstairs to tell her family about what to expect the next day.

'_**I just hope**__**this kid is easy going. And especially **_**not**_** a Danny Phantom fan. Weird though, his picture reminds me of the kid the tweebs brought over...'**_

Shrugging off her thoughts, she located her parents, both avid scientists, and wondered how she was going to tell them about this Dan Faustino.

* * *

Yay! This chapter was written by my beta Em Phantom and edited by me! So make sure and compliment on Em Phantom, because I got stuck and she pulled me through. Yay! XD 


	3. Adaption

1

Hi people! No I'm not dead...

I am so sorry about not updating! My only excuse is high school and laziness zucchinis. Real buggers ya know. Anywho, Em Phantom, sensing my distress, sent this chapter to me and I typed in a few add-ons and such. Thank you Em!

Read and Review if you please! XD

Dan Faustino (as he was now being called) sighed quietly as the plane landed, and quickly put away his sketch book. He hadn't wanted anyone to see the bluntly obvious DP symbol he was drawing; it was bad enough that he had to disappear. He already missed his girlfriend, but he knew it was for the best. Sam had even suggested that instead of bringing his cell phone, he should bring the Fenton Phones to talk to her and Tuck. Meanwhile, the two members of Team Phantom would work on discovering who the culprit was.

After going to the Guys in White (in his skillfully designed disguise of course) he had been relocated to Middleton, a town he had never heard of. The stupid agents hadn't even bothered to tell him the name of the family that was housing him, and he hadn't had the chance to contact his techno genius friend to hack into the system to look it up.

The name Middleton was familiar in a sense, but the boy couldn't recall how. It was almost as if he had heard it in passing, or… Dan cut off his train of thought as the plane landed and he silently grabbed his carry on bag. He gracefully exited the plane, and pushed his sunglasses up higher. It wouldn't be good if he was recognized.

He squinted, and noticed a neon green sign with his 'name' in bold black. He couldn't see the people holding it, but it didn't really matter to him. As long as nobody asked him questions, he was fine.

The crowd started thinning out as Dan got closer, and he noticed that there were two teens about his sister's age holding the sign. One was a red headed girl, and the other a blonde guy. When he saw a small pink rodent climb onto the boy's shoulder, he couldn't help but stop in his tracks. He knew who those people were! That's where he must have heard the name Middleton, it was home to Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, teen heroes that had been saving the world for a number of years. Dan took a deep breath before striding over to them, trying to stay inconspicuous.

He would also have to heed Sam's warning and not get angry, for the green would outshine the contacts _and_ sunglasses any day. Mentally preparing himself, he stopped in front of the two. "Um, er, hi," he said lamely. They looked at him nearly as clueless as he had been once. _**'Good going Fenton, that was real smooth,'**_he thought sourly. "I'm Dan Faustino."

Kim seemed to recognize him after a moment, and grinned; though Dan could see the feeling of relent in it. "I'm Kim Possible, and this is my boyfriend Ron Stoppable," the red head greeted almost forcibly. "Your going to be staying with my family."

Dan nodded, and said in false astonishment, "_You're_ Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything?! I've heard _all_ about you!"

This seemed to improve Kim's mood, and Dan noticed. Ron smiled. "Yep, that's KP. Anyway, you hungry? It must have been a long plane ride."

Before Dan could respond, the pink rodent said, "Mmh! Nacos!"

"Er, what?" asked Dan, blinking. Maybe his extracurricular activity took so much out of him that he hadn't heard of 'Nacos'.

Ron was about to loudly exclaim his protest about someone never having even _heard_ of The Naco when Kim intervened.

"Later Ron," scolded Kim. "We need to go pick up the Tweebs and Dani from soccer practice so they can work on their Science Fair project."

"Aw…!" said Ron glumly. He suddenly brightened, and turned to the boy. "Follow us to KP's car."

Dan nodded, _**'Ron kinda reminds me of my dad...'**_ Feeling a little glum at the thought, he didn't quite process what Kim had said until they reached the car. His eyes widened a fraction of an inch as he realized where he had heard the name Middleton without mention of Kim Possible. After the Dizasteroid incident, Dani had come up to him and told him that she was going to move to Middleton for awhile and attend school. There was no doubt she would be able to recognize his voice immediately, and that was if she didn't recognize the look from her 'memories.'

They arrived at the purple car, the two older teens chatting aimlessly, and Dan remaining silent. Kim took the driver, Ron the passenger, and Dan sat in the extra third row. He mentally pleaded that Danielle wouldn't sit back here as well.

He knew he should make small talk to make himself less suspicious, so he asked, "Who are you picking up?"

Kim rolled her eyes as the highway sped by. Dan sighed, missing the rush of the air on his face. Life probably wouldn't go back to normal for awhile.

"The Tweebs are my twin brothers, Jim and Tim," explained Kim. "They're both ten years old, but are in high school. I just met their friend Danielle, or Dani, yesterday, and she's been traveling a lot. She did mentioning having a cousin from Amity Park though…" the girl trailed off, lost in thought.

Dan gulped, realizing the obvious. It was apparent that the boy's friend would be the Dani he knew and loved, which wasn't good for his disguise. He couldn't afford the media discovering her as well.

"And here we are," said Kim, bright and cheery again, as they pulled into the parking lot of a local soccer field. She honked the horn, and two brown haired boys as well as a black haired girl he knew all too well ran over. All three were dressed in soccer uniforms. One boy opened the door, and he allowed the girl to enter first. As the twins piled in, Dan noticed that although the two boys' uniforms looked exactly alike, one of the boys put on his socks so that they hung loosely. Other than that there was no difference between the two. Dani gazed at the 'unfamiliar' teen and the back and shrugged, apparently shaking off some thought before moving to sit next to him. The two boys sat in the middle row.

"Can you take us out to eat?" asked one of the boys. This, Dan realized, was the boy that wore his socks weird and had opened the door for Dani.

"No Tim, Mom and Dad want us home so they can meet Dan," Kim said, annoyed at the younger boy's question.

"You mean the boy the government told us to house?" said the other boy, glancing back at Dan, who had amazingly put together what was left of his C-average brain, and come to the logical conclusion that these two boys were the 'Tweebs' that Kim called her brothers! Before he could crow about his amazing conclusion and most recent discovery, Kim spoke up.

"The very same, Tweebs, and now to get this out of the way, Dan, these are Jim, Tim, and Dani. Guys, this is Dan."

"Hi!" chorused the kids, Dani confused by the small feeling of recognition as she gazed into the older teen's eyes. Or at least through the sunglasses and contacts. (but she needn't know about the contacts)

Dan shifted uncomfortably, and adjusted his glasses again.

"You sure your parents don't mind if I stay for the night?" asked Dani, turning her attention away for the moment.

"Of course not! Besides, Dad could help us with the project," said Jim.

"He's a Rocket Scientist," explained Tim.

"Dan do you mind spaghetti for dinner?" asked Kim, noting to herself to warn her mom about this 'Project'.

"Spaghetti's fine," Dan said, before realizing what he had done. Stifling a gasp, the younger girl next to him narrowed her eyes, and squinted, revealing bright green eyes. Her eyes widened, and Dan shook his head discretely. The girl got the message, and turned her attention away from him as Kim pulled up to the driveway.

As they piled out, Dani asked uncomfortably, "Why are you housing Dann- here anyway?" she glanced at the boy, who frowned.

Kim was about to explain, when Dan said, "My family was kidnaped." He didn't say anything else, but Dani looked at him sympathetically.

"Do you know who?" asked Jim.

"And what the motive was?" continued Tim.

"TWEEBS!!! You know better than to interrogate guests before dinner!"

"Aw... come on, you sound like Mom." Tim gave a sigh then turned his eyes towards Dan.

"Do you?"

"No," said Dan, and he sighed as they entered the house, Kim and Ron taking up the lead while the rest of the group followed.

Looking around, he saw that it was a pretty normal house for someone who saved the world on a daily basis. _**'At least its not called, the "Possible Works"'**_ Dan thought with a grin. The grin quickly faded as he remembered his current situation. Thinking carefully about his actions and words for the next week or so, he nervously asked,

"Um, where am I staying?"

"The guest room," stated Ron. Then taking an official looking stance he politely asked, "KP, may I?"

"Sure," said Kim.

"Can I come too?" asked Dani, grinning at the blonde boy. "I don't think I've been to the guest room yet, and I'm trying to get a feel for this place."

"Come on kiddo," said Ron, leading the two up to the guest room. He led them in, and Dan put his bag on the bed. "Um, I'll leave you to get settled. Coming Dani?"

"One sec," said the girl, and Dan noticed she had inconspicuously untied her shoelaces. "I need to tie my shoes."

"Will you show Dan where he dining room is?" asked Ron.

"Sure," said Dani, kneeling down. She waited until the boy had shut the door behind him, and turned on Dan, eyes blazing as she crossed her arms. "Danny, what in the world is going on?"

Dan gulped. "I have no clue what you're talking about. No one calls me Danny."

"Stop kidding me. You don't think I'd recognize what that guy wore when he dated Sam? I'm not clueless like the rest of the world, and I think I'd recognize you!" she exclaimed, careful to keep her voice down.

"Look, _kiddo_, I have no idea what you're talking about," said Dan, his voice nearly breaking on the edge of nervousness. The girl glowered at him, and glanced at his bag. She grinned when she noticed a pair of green earphones near the top, and grabbed them. Dan paled as she stuck them in her ears and pressed the talk button.

"Oh Sa-am!" she called in a sing-song voice, smirking at the boy. Dan then lunged for the girl, eyes glowing iridescently, only to have Danielle turn intangible along with the Fenton Phones.

"Sam's busy right now," said Tucker's unmistakable voice. He had thought that the girl was his male friend. "How were the Guys in White?"

Dani's eyes widened, and Dan smacked his forehead. "Tucker, I think you have the wrong person in mind…"

"Wait, you're not Danny!" exclaimed Tucker, panic evident in his voice. "Who are you... and how do you know our names!"

"Give me those!" snarled Dan, grabbing them from the now tangible girl's ears. "Chill Tuck, I'm here."

"Don't tell me you broke your cover already!" exclaimed Tucker. Clearly hyperventilating over his made-up situation.

"It was _my_ idea!!! How could one of _my_ ideas go wrong?!"

Dan rolled his eyes, although the only person who saw it was Dani, who snickered.

"There was one person you didn't think of when choosing the disguise, someone who would recognize it right away," said Dan, shooting a look at Dani. She stuck her tongue out at him in return.

"Who?" asked Tucker.

"Danny, you give me those back this instant!" cried Dani angrily, grabbing the device through intangible means. She put them in her ears. Then again in that oh-so annoying sing-song voice she said, "Don't worry Tucker, Danny's about to explain _everything_ to me. I just need to understand what he meant when he said_**our parents were kidnaped!**_"

"He WHA– Wait up, hold on a second, _our?_ But that could only mean-!" Tucker broke off, before whispering urgently, "_Danielle!_"

"That's my name! Don't wear it out," chirped Dani, somehow pleased at the discovery.

**Somewhere in Western Mississippi...**

The large comet appeared in the starry night, heading straight for the Kenton's Property. A young girl, of about nine years of age, was sitting on the front porch as it crash landed in the open fields set aside for grazing. Startled, she leapt up and snatched the gun resting on the rocking chair as she started for the smoking crater. Alli, as was her name, was the only one on the ranch who apparently heard the _'Pow!" _as the ice contacted with Earth.

Shifting her grip on the revolver, she picked her way through dung heaps and steaming rocks towards the center of the crater. A flicker of movement caught her eye through the column of smoke, and as she strained her yellow-cat eyes through her dirty blond bangs, a glowing figures glided its way towards her.

Raising her shrill voice in a desperate plea that she knew would wake up the whole household, she cried to the heavens,

"MAAAAAAAAAAAA! GET SOME GARLIC!"

As she ran towards the toolshed she knew contained a hammer and stake, the figure fell his knees, in obvious pain, and black rings of dark energy formed among the middle.

Separating, one ring went up his torso and another towards his feet, the rings revealed a silver-haired man in his early 40's. He was dressed in ragged remains of a business suit and a look of madness tinted his aqua-green eyes. Vlad Masters sank to the ground with a groan, oblivious to the three blurry figures rushing towards him. His last thought as he lost unconsciousness was

'_**Jack?'**_

Whee! I must admit, my key inspiration for continuing was that last scene. XD

Dang that's funny! Actually, it seemed better in my head... :P

Anywho, again thank you Em!

Please review! Flames accepted... I've got a sister to toast... :D

And, I need ideas here. Answer this:

If you wanted to punish someone by giving them chores, what jobs would you give a spoiled former-billionaire on a ranch?

Bwahahahahaha... plus I kind of want Vlad to get a new girl... so I'll add an OC in the story maybe... but beware Vlad...

Beware.


	4. Coincidence?

OMG! I am soo sry i havent been here for a while .

But I will try to keep updating!

Again, ty Em Phantom and to all of you reviewers!

plz send in any comments, questions, etc. plus ideas!

Here ya go!

* * *

"How in the world did you get the Fenton Phones?" demanded Tucker.

"Oh, I just found them in _Dan's_ luggage bag. Did you ever find out where he's staying?" said Dani cheerfully.

"No," said Tucker. "I tried to hack in, but they managed to keep me out."

"We're in Middleton, and Danny's staying with the one, the only, Kim Possible," said Dani dramatically.

"Wait, what?!" exclaimed Tucker. "Give the Phones to Danny!"

Danielle rolled her eyes, and did so. "What is it Tuck?"

"Dan, you're going to have to keep an _extra_low profile if you're staying with Possibles! Not only that, but you're gonna have to keep Dani's secret," said Tucker.

"I know," said Danny with a sigh. "Look, I'll call you back later; I need to get to dinner if I don't want anyone to get suspicious."

"Right, I need to get back to work anyway," said Tucker. They both took off the Fenton Phones, and Danny put them back in his bag.

"Tonight, you have to explain to me the full details of what happened," said Danielle.

"It might have to do with you anyway," said Danny with a shrug. "Now, remember, call me Dan, don't reveal your powers at all costs, and lead me to the dining room."

"Right, Dan," said the girl, leading him to where the others were.

"Took you long enough," commented Jim as Dani sat down next to the boys.

The girl shrugged, and Dan sat down next to Kim and Mrs. Possible. "So, Dan, where are you from?" asked Mrs. Dr. Possible.

"Elmerton," answered Dan without second thought. That was what he and Sam had agreed on.

"That's up by Amity, right?" asked Tim. Dan nodded. "Awesome!"

They ate the meal with mindless chatter, and then everyone went over to the TV. Mr. Dr. Possible turned it on to the news, which was talking about missing people.

"_People are contemplating the mysterious happenings in Amity Park today," said the woman. "Members of Team Phantom Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and the Red Huntress have handled all of the recent ghost attacks, and Danny Phantom was nowhere to be found. Upon further investigation, it seems the entire Fenton family has just disappeared. There are no clues as to what happened, but if you have any information, please call."_

"Disappeared?" repeated Mrs. Possible quietly. "But surely someone would know where they'd gone."

"They could be anywhere in this world, or the Ghost Zone," said Dani. "You'd have to be the master of time to know where they were."

"The master of time…" Dan whispered, before his eyes widened. "Of course!" he exclaimed quietly. Kim was the only one who heard him.

"Of course what?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Danny. He mentally scolded himself. He shouldn't have said that out loud!

"Oh," said Kim._**'How could Danny Phantom have gone missing? It's not like he has a secret identity anymore, and why would his family disappear with him? It's almost like someone forced them to disappear…' **_Her eyes widened in realization and a scowl appeared on her face. _**'Darn, now I can't meet with him and get over my grudge!'**_

"Well Kim, good news is you'll get all the missions again," said Ron optimistically. Kim smiled slightly, and a small frown appeared on both Dan and Dani's faces.

"Shouldn't someone try to find them?" asked Dani. "I mean, he did save the world and all."

"Well, Danny Phantom probably has a lot of enemies and they probably captured him to clone him or something!" said Jim.

"And I bet Vlad Masters is behind it!" exclaimed Jim. "I think he snuck back to Earth, captured the Fentons, and cloned Danny Phantom in order to make the perfect half ghost son!"

Both Dan and Dani smiled at the irony of it. "I'm pretty sure Vlad's still stuck in space," said Dan, rolling his violet eyes. "Da—Jack Fenton left him stranded there without any way back to Earth."

"The boy does have a point kids," said Mr. Possible. "We monitored it over at the space center."

"I do feel sorry for Samantha Manson though," admitted Ron. "I heard that she and Danny Phantom started dating."

"Maybe she knows where he is," suggested Kim. "Come on; let's go discuss this in my room while the Tweebs watch the Fearless Ferret. Dan, want to come with?"

"Sure," said Dan. The three got up to leave the living room and went to the staircase.

"Can I go with you?" asked Danielle, as the boys changed the channel, "No offence boys, but I'm not that into TV."

"None taken," said the twins.

"Why not?" said Ron with a shrug. "Come on kiddo."

With that, the four headed to Kim's room. The boys, and Danielle, sat on Kim's bed, while the teen hero paced.

"Guys, what if the Tweebs were onto something with the cloning theory?" she asked.

"Isn't it physically impossible to make a stable clone?" asked Dani, knowing full well it was. "I mean, what's the point of creating the perfect half ghost son if he's just going to dissolve into nothing?" Her eyes were hard, and Dan could tell she was trying to keep from crying.

"Well, Vlad _is_ a fruit loop," pointed out Danny. "It's a wonder he managed to become mayor in the first place."

"Didn't he end up fighting with Danny Phantom, and then shoot Danny _Fenton_ shortly after?" said Ron.

"I bet they have the power to change into either form in seconds," said Dani.

The conversation was cut short by the familiar chime of the Kimmunicator. "What's the sitch Wade?" asked Kim as she whipped out the device and held it in front of her.

"Drakken and Shego," said Wade. "They've just been spotted at Vlad Master's old mansion in Amity Park, most likely stealing some of his inventions."

"How fast can you get a ride for three here?" asked Kim.

"They're already there," said Wade with a smirk as they foursome heard the sound of choppers.

"You rock Wade," said Kim.

"I wanna go!" whined Danielle as Kim and Ron changed into their mission clothes.

"You're too little," said Ron. "Besides, don't you have that science project?"

Danielle scowled and started muttering about things that included cloning, fruit loops, ghost fighting, and Vlad Masters as she walked back to the living room, or at least that's what Kim and Ron heard.

"Wait, does this mean_I'm_ going, to Amity Park?!" exclaimed Dan.

"Yeah," said Kim casually. "I thought it'd give us some inspiration as to what happened to your folks."

"But people are sure to recognize me there!" said Danny before he could stop himself.

"I thought you said you were from Elmerton," said Ron suspiciously.

"I am!" said Dan quickly, scolding himself for his mistake. "People from Elmerton go into Amity Park all the time."

Kim shrugged, and led the way downstairs. "Bye Mom, bye dad! Ron, Dan, and I are going on a mission!"

"Be back soon!" called Mrs. Possible from the kitchen.

"Okay!" replied Kim and the trio walked from the house and boarded the helicopter waiting for them.

-line break-

Gray eyes blinked in a daze, and the man groggily rubbed his eyes as he saw hay stacks around him. Vlad Masters was his name.

"By golly he's awake!" said a man's baritone voice in a southern accent. "Lucy, didn't I tell ya he'd be awaken' soon?"

"That ya did, Charlie," said a woman, with the same accent.

"Jack?" muttered Vlad, his vision swimming in and out of focus.

"There ain't no Jack around here," said the woman, Lucy. "The closest Jack is Ol' Jack Harper, twenty miles south."

Vlad blinked again, and managed to take in the people surrounding him. There was a muscular man wearing overalls, boots, and a red plaid shirt. He had shaggy blonde hair and hard brown eyes. The woman wore a long skirt, floral pattern, and a white blouse. She also wore boots, and she had on an apron. Her long brown hair was tied back in a bun, but strands of hair were peeking out. She had soft blue eyes.

The last person was a nine year old girl, with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore jeans and a white blouse. Her hair was tied into two braids that hung down nearly to her waist. She wore boots as well. She also had an awed, fixed stare focused on him.

"Where am I?" he said, struggling to stand. The man pushed him back down.

"Kensington, Kansas," answered the little girl promptly. "Why did you fall from the sky?" Her eyes shone in curiosity, and her accent also became apparent. She did appear to have better grammar than her predecessors though.

"I have no idea," said Vlad. He wracked his brain to see how far away Amity Park was, but he couldn't remember the exact distance.

"Well, I'm Charlie Montin, this be my neighbor Lucy, and this young'un be her daughter Alli," said the man. "I'm the local doctor, and they Kenton's always show their service to community. So your gonna stay here until we find a better place to send you."

"I really couldn't impose!" said Vlad, knowing that no one could find out his identity.

"Nonsense!" said Lucy, waving a hand. "It'd be our pleasure to have a feller like yourself stay with us."

"Plus he could always help ya with the farm," muttered Alli to her mother. Vlad heard though, and he scowled.

"I know where I can go, don't worry!" he said, his voice full of haste.

"Just until yer wounds be better then," said Lucy. "You've got a heck of a lot."

The halfa sighed, knowing that he couldn't win this battle without revealing himself. "Fine, but just for a few nights."

The Kenton's and the doctor cheered, and his scowl deepened. "Just _what_ have I gotten myself into?" Vlad asked himself.


	5. Discoveries

* * *

Hi! you guys are lucky! I'm updating twice in two days!! XD

The answer is yes Em, and thx!

Btw, I'm still taking ideas for torturing Vlad even further eh?

what say you?

* * *

Sam Manson slowly opened the door to the large, foreboding mansion that had been empty for the past month. "Tucker, please explain to me why we're looking at Vlad's place for clues about Danny's missing family?" Her ring flashed in the sunlight, momentarily reflecting her friend's face at she held the door for her friend. "And why did you have to wear that top hat?"

Indeed, Tucker Foley was wearing his top hat. He scowled slightly as he entered, attaching a flashlight and Fenton Phone to his head in a headset. Sam did the same as he said, "Because the hat is stylish." She rolled her eyes. "And because Danny's counting on us and I can't think of anywhere else to look!"

"We could have checked the Ghost Zone," pointed out Sam, crossing her arms as they walked to the hall, their footsteps making small pitter-patters on the hardwood floor.

"But without Danny, the ghosts have no reason not to torture us!" exclaimed Tucker dramatically.

Sam sighed. "Fine. Where should we look first?"

"Vlad's secret lab," said Tucker, taking out his PDA. "According to my calculations, it should be accessible the exact same way as it used to be."

"Then lets go," said Sam, and he nodded. The two walked to the library, using Tucker's PDA to guide them. Once there, Sam grasped the football statue and pulled. The fireplace split, revealing a set of stone stairs.

As the two started down the stairs, they heard a maniacal laughter. Both teens froze, and glanced at each other wide eyed. It had to be a ghost! Sam removed the Fenton Wrist Rays from her spider backpack and handed Tucker his own. They attached them and crept down the stairs, guns at the ready.

"Shego, for once, I will actually succeed in destroying Kim Possible with these ghost weapons!" said the male voice.

"Seriously Dr. D, I'm sure you know by now that Kimmie's just gonna come and defeat you like every other time. You need a different type of plan. Like capture someone instead and use them as bait," said the female.

"But that's no fun!" whined the male. The two teens looked around the corner of the staircase to see a man in blue and a woman in green. The man's skin was blue, making them think he was a ghost.

"Not so fast!" yelled Sam, ray gun blazing with ecto energy as she prepared to shoot it. "Your not going to get away with whatever your doing!"

"Kim Possible!" exclaimed the man, as he turned to face them. His became confused as he saw the Goth instead of his usual teenage foe. "You're not Kim Possible!"

"I thought that much was obvious," stated Sam as she shot the ray at the man's feet. He jumped up into the girl's arms, but she dropped him instantly.

The lady shot green energy from her hand, disintegrating the wrist ray. As it melted, it burnt Sam's hand. "Ow!" she cried, bringing it to her mouth instantly.

"Stay back, ghost fiend!" cried Tucker as he ran into the room, ray blazed as well. He froze as he saw the villains. "Wait, your not ghosts! You're Dr. Drakken and Shego!"

"You mean the enemies of Kim Possible?" asked Sam, turning to her friend. "Why are they in Vlad's old lab then?"

"Well, girl, I'm here to steal ghost weapons to use against Kim Possible!" said Dr. Drakken, causing Shego to face palm. He turned to her, clearly annoyed. "What?"

"You just revealed your plan, you nitwit!" she exclaimed.

"Shego, I'm the evil genius here, I think I know what I'm doing!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

"Tucker, we've got to call Danny!" whispered Sam, not taking her eyes off the bad guys.

"You two aren't going anywhere," said Shego, rushing toward them. The two rushed back towards the stairs, but she flipped over them and blocked the way out, hands blazing. The two tried to run the opposite way, but found Drakken blocking their path.

"What do you want with us; we're just two innocent teenagers," said Sam sweetly.

"Teens with high tech weapons," said Shego with a scoff. She squinted at them. "Aren't you Samantha Manson, Danny Phantom's girlfriend?"

"What's it to you?" asked Sam coolly. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"Tie them up, Dr. D, and lock them in the cage," said Shego, advancing on the two. Drakken, though mad at being ordered around by his lackey, quickly complied, tossing the two in a cage that Vlad had for some strange reason. The two then left to go discuss other evil plots.

"Tucker, you need to untie my hands," hissed Sam. "I can activate the Fenton Phones and call Danny." The boy nodded and quickly got to work. Within a minute, the bonds were loose enough for her to slip her hands from. She quickly pressed the talk button, and put her hands back down. "Danny!" she said quietly into the phones. "Danny, do you copy?"

-line break-

Dani was on her way back downstairs to the Tweebs when she noticed them in the guest room going through Dan's stuff. Instantly panicking, she rushed in there and said, "What are you doing?"

"Going through Dan's stuff," said Jim, or at least she thought it was Jim. "Mom wants to find out more information about him."

"But isn't that an invasion of privacy?" asked Dani as she saw them take out the Fenton Thermos. Her forehead began to sweat as the two looked it over.

"He has a bunch of high tech weaponry, I think we have every right to go through his stuff," said Tim. "I mean, what is this stuff?" He held the thermos into the light.

Suddenly, the trio heard the sound of static coming from the bag. Jim took out a green and black headphone, which Dani quickly recognized as the Fenton Phones. Danny must have forgotten to bring them!

They heard a few breaths before a female voice said, _"Danny! Danny, do you copy?"_ The despair was evident

"Sam?!" exclaimed Danielle, snatching the device from the boy and holding it closer. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"_Danielle?!" whispered Sam unbelievably. "That's impossible!"_

"Jeez, you sound like Tucker did earlier," said Dani with a roll of her eyes. "Yes, I'm here. Now what's up?"

"_We were sneaking around Vlad's mansion to find some clues about where Danny's family might be when we heard voices. Turns out, Dr. Drakken and Shego, Kim Possible's enemies, were there to steal some weapons. We thought they were ghosts so we jumped out, but they captured us! We really need help."_

"I see," said Dani with a nod. "Did they, by any chance trap you in a cage in Vlad's lab?"

"_Yeah, why?" asked Sam curiously._

"One of the bars is a little loose. If you wiggle it enough it should come down," answered Danielle.

"_We'll try it," replied Sam. "One question though, why do you have Danny's Fenton Phones?"_

"Because he's staying with the Possibles and I'm friends with their sons," said Dani.

"_I guess that makes sense," said Sam. There was a pushing sound in the background. "I think Vlad fixed the cage," she said after a moment._

"Rats!" exclaimed Dani. "I'll try to get there, but Kim, Ron, and Dan are already on their way."

"_Right. Thanks anyway Dani!" said Sam, before the signal was cut out._

"Wait, did she call those things Fenton Phones?" asked Jim suspiciously. "Isn't that Danny Phantom's last name?"

"Yeah," said Tim. "Dani, are you hiding something from us."

"About me; no," said Dani, mentally cursing herself. How could she let Sam say all those things in front of the boys.

"How about Dan?" asked Jim.

"Er, surprise?" said the girl meekly. She reached into Danny's bag and grabbed a notebook from the bottom. "It should be in here…" she muttered, turning through the pages. "I saw him put it in here!"

Both boys watched as she took out a picture from between two pages with drawings of a female version of Danny Phantom on it. "Aha!" said Dani happily. She showed them the picture, and gazed happily at the scene. It had been taken during her most recent visit, at a picnic they had had at the park. They group had flown to a secluded spot in the woods where no paparazzi could find them, and enjoyed lunch. Sam was leaning on Danny's shoulder, smiling up at him as he grasped her arm. Tucker had his arm around Valerie, who was rolling her eyes. Jazz was laying on her stomach reading a book on psychology, and Dani herself was sitting between the two couples, Danny and Valerie on either side of her. Danny had made a duplicate to take the picture.

"Why are you in a picture with Danny Phantom, his sister, his girlfriend, the mayor, and some girl?" asked Tim.

"Because they saved my life," answered Danielle promptly. "Well, at least Danny and Valerie did." She flipped back in the book until she found an entry about Gregor. She showed him the sketch of the boy, and both stared in surprise.

"That looks like Dan," said Jim.

"Its amazing what a little hair dye and contact lenses can do, isn't it?" asked Dani. She closed the book and showed them the cover. "I can't believe he wrote 'Property of Danny Phantom' on it."

"So Dan is Danny Phantom?" asked Tim. "Why the fake identity though?"

The girl shrugged. "All I know is that someone kidnapped his parents and he went to the Guys in White in disguise. I still don't know how he can handle being called Dan though."

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Jim.

Dani grabbed an ecto gun from Danny's bag and held it up. "We're going to Amity Park."

"But how are we getting there?" asked Tim.

She put the gun back and grabbed a circular device from the bag. She pressed a button and a swirling green portal opened in front of them. "Through the Ghost Zone, of course," said Dani. "Vlad has a portal, so we should be able to get to them that way."

"Right," said Jim. "We'll be right back with hover boards."

The girl nodded as the two scrambled out of there. Reaching into Danny's bag, she took out another gun. The boy's would need defense in the Ghost Zone. Minutes later, the boys returned in mission uniform holding three boards. They handed one to Dani and they boarded.

Nodding at each other, Dani said, "Let's go."

* * *

"**WHAT DO YOU **_**MEAN**_** I'M DOING IT WRONG?! IT'S. JUST. A. STUPID. BIRD!!"**

"If ya keep doin' that, you'll be here allllll day."

Vlad's eye twitched but he said nothing. Yesterday he had been **perfectly fine** with not doing anything. But today he had to help on (of all things!) the _farm_.

"Ma says that if yer not able to get the chicken's eggs you can just help her in the kitchen. Ya know, doing dishes, laundry, cooking-"

"Alright then!"

Alli then saw the strange man turn his back and mutter something about ghost animals, taming, and... Maddie? Or was it Patty?

"Can I ask ya somethin'?

Vlad only gave a grunt to acknowledge her.

"When ya first fell outta the sky, I thought you were a vampire." At this he stiffened. "But I... I think yer-you're much nicer than any vampire I've ever met. Even if I've never met a vampire. S-So, I didn't tell anyone aboutcha. 'Cuz, I kinda like you, even if you _are_ really grouchy.

"Plus, we don't even know yer name... so... can I call you Mr. Sir?

Vlad chuckled quietly in amusement but turned and nodded his head, feeling slightly touched and guilty by her little speech.

"Thanks! Now here... you just gotta know you're way with 'em..."

Vlad still didn't understand how to remove the chickens from their nests. So after Alli left for some band-aids for his poor, pecked-to-death hands, he turned his hands intangible and reached under the chickens, one by one, to grab the eggs. What he didn't notice, was the pair of soft brown eyes fixated on him from the window...


	6. Information

1Okay! I know what you're thinking...

Actually, I don't.

But I'm really sorry for the delay and for the shortness!!

I got this _really_ cool game for Christmas... and one of those Dragonfly RC thingies... XD

But I will work on this!

* * *

Dan nervously glanced at the setting below. Just _what_ had he gotten himself into?! After boarding the chopper with Kim and Ron, he noticed (much to his dismay and Kim's distaste) that the pilot was none other than a Danny Phantom Phan. This was what he probably saw every day anyway. Yet _this_ Phantom had a limited edition Phan shirt complete his face. Half of which was his blue-eyed black-haired Fenton self, the other half his green-eyed white-haired Phantom self.

Dan wasn't an idiot, and he knew that Kim wasn't either. Just _one look_ was all the teen-hero needed to instantly recognize him! He really didn't think about Ron though, in fact, the only thought directed towards him was:

'_Darn... what was that guy's name again...?'_

He eyed the all-too-familiar sign that said, 'Welcome to Amity Park! Home of Danny Phantom!' Apparently they had changed the sign. After all, who wouldn't if the world famous hybrid lived in such a forgotten town? He _really_ wondered if someone would recognize his disguise. He knew that no one would recognize him as Danny Phantom, they were still idiots. But he also knew that Gregor happened to hit on virtually **every girl at Casper High.** Which... didn't really help the situation.

"So... Kim?"

"Yea?"

"Where exactly are we going again?"

Kim sighed, Dan seemed _very_ nervous about coming to Amity Park. In fact, he even seemed to fade out of view each and every time he looked at Joe... or was it his_shirt?!_ Kim took a close look at the shirt. It was one of those Phan shirts of course. She even heard that Joe had been piloting one of the helicopters during the Disasteroid incident. No wonder he was a Phan. Suddenly noticing something, she took a closer look at the shirt. It was Danny Phantom's face, of course, but she then noted the shape of the face, plus the hairdo. Ron had a similar hairdo but... this one seemed unique. Kim had even heard that the top stylists had tried to copy it... yet failed miserably.

Now as she took a closer look at Dan, she noticed he look _a lot_ like Danny Phantom! In fact, he could have passed for a long lost cousin!_**'Cousin... Could it be...?'**_ Kim thought about the Tweebs' mysterious friend from Amity Park. She remembered the awkward meeting between the two. It was almost as if Dani and Dan knew each other? Pulling out her Kimmunicator, she quickly checked her saved pictures of Dani. After scrutinizing the facial features a bit, she stared at 'Dan' as she realized something. _**'Danny Phantom?! No... he wouldn't just come to me for help like that... would he? What is going on with the Fentons?! And what was with Dani's awful resentment towards cloning anyway? It seemed like she knew **_**exactly**_** what she was talking about... As if she experienced it...'**_

Too soon, the helicopter pilot landed at the old Master's Mansion.

"Thanks for the ride Joe!"

"Aw Kim, it's the least I can do after you..."

"Ok! Less talking, more eating! Hey Dan, where's the local Bueno Nacho?"

'Dan' blinked once...

twice...

Oh.

Right.

_He _was Dan. "Um, I actually don't think that there's a Bueno Nacho in this town. There is a-"

"**WHAT?!"**

At this poor what's-his-name started to turn bright red in anger. Seeing this, Kim quickly assured, "Now Ron... you know that not every town we go to has a Bueno Nacho...-"

"That's true! Did you know that the Nasty Burger is one of the most famous fast-food restaurants in the world now? Apparently it's the _hang-out_ of Danny Phantom himself!"

At this all three teens turned to glare at Joe before leaving without another word.

"...What'd I say?"

* * *

"Ma?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you somethin'?

"Yes?"

"You were all upset 'bout somethin' a while back weren't you?"

"Yes."

"So was everyone else right?"

"Yes."

"What was it?"

At this poor Lucy paused in the middle of drying dishes and sighed. "Well... do you remember about the meteor that came to Earth?"

"Yes, that was when all people yonder got a funny feelin' like they sinked-sank through the ground or somethin'..."

"Well Alli, the world was about to blow up..."

"Why?"

"'Cuz... well... the meteor was a'comin;"

"Oh..."

"Anywho, so this fancy-shmancy mayor guy from Amity Park-"

"Where Danny Phantom lives!"

"...Yes... he came up and said... well..."

At the hesitation Alli looked up at her mother as her eyes shone with curiosity. She _really_ didn't want to upset her mother again like when it really happened.

"What'd he say?"

"..."

"Ma?"

"..."

"Maaaaaaaaaa??"

"... that thrice-accursed _**FRUIT-LOOP**_ offered to save the world as long as he got to **control us!!**!"

Alli shivered at not only the fire in those normally soft brown eyes, but the idea. Seeing this, Lucy held her daughter close and stroked her hair saying, "Now don't you worry dear... that bad man is all the way up in space now..."

Alli crinkled her forehead in thought but asked the one thing that was bugging her during her mother's rampage.

"But Ma?"

"Yes?"

"How was he going to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Save the world?"

"... he was going to turn the meteor intangible..."

"How?"

"Ya see... that man wasn't human... he was a ghost."

Alli gasped in realization, and turned to the window facing the chicken coop just in time to see the widened, glowing red eyes peering in. Noting the face attached to it, she watched in silence as the glowing figure vanished into a green mist.

-OMGWHATISVLADGOINGTODOHESGONNAGETCAUGHTBWAHAHA-

Wow... that's random...

Just to clear something up... I... reallywantaladyforVladandthatswhyImadetheladysingleimsorryEm!

But the local doctor works too right? ;;

Gosh... it's really really short isn't it though?

LOL! Anyway... send me feedback! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	7. Confession Time!

1YAY! Happy new year! XDD

OMG! You guys won't believe this...

It's very embarrassing but... I HAVE AN INTERNET LOCK! DDDX

So, I will not be able to update as often... but I will try! Now I have some time to focus and ACTUALLY TYPE instead of reviewing such... humourous stories...

Excuse me while I go and cry in a corner...

WAAAHH!!

* * *

Dani's hair rushed against her face as she whipped through the Ghost Zone, leading the twins. The hover boards worked like a charm, and they were traveling at a speed close to that of the Specter Speeder without the use of her powers. They passed the large purple football, and Dani turned to the twins. "We're not going to go through Vlad's portal because there's someone I need to see," she explained. 

"Who do you need to see?" Jim asked curiously. This girl had been a mystery to them ever since she had arrived in Middleton, and it had been obvious most of her stories were lies. He had looked them over due to hormones, and her good looks.

"Valerie can probably help us," Dani said with determination. Her ghost sense chose the time to go off, allowing a stream of blue mist to escape her lips.

"What was that?" asked Tim.

"Nothing," said Danielle quickly.

"I've finally got you now, _whelp!_" exclaimed a voice, becoming visible behind them and shooting a net at the girl. The ghost seemed to bear a resemblance to Kraven from the boys' _Ultimate Spiderman _comic books, only it was a giant robot with glowing green eyes. The net hit her dead on, confining her and causing her board to land on a nearby spot of land.

"I think you're thinking of the wrong person," said Dani, struggling to get out of her bonds. She knew she could easily escape, but she didn't want to let the boys know her secret. Not yet anyway.

The robotic ghost scratched his chin, looking as the scanner attached to its bulky wrist. "Hmph. It says here that you have his DNA, along with his ghostly genes. How do I know you're not the whelp in disguise?" he said. The twins watched the exchange with interest(and some small after-shock, after all, they didn't exactly expect Skulker to come flying out of nowhere), wondering what the guy meant.

"Do I _look_ like Danny to you?" she demanded angrily. "And you can blame _Vlad_ for your scanner messing up, 'cause _all of this!_ **IS. HIS**," she had said Vlad's name as if it was a deadly poison, and then she took in a deep breath, determination in her now fiery green eyes,_**"FAULT!"**_ The word came out in visible sound waves, so powerful that it destroyed the net and sent the guy, or at least his suit, flying away. She floated of her own accord now-the board reduced to rubble-yet she was still in human form. "Skulker, you should really learn not to mess with my family!" She removed a thermos from her backpack and aimed it at the tiny blob which was the ghost's true form, successfully sucking him into the small confines.

"What was that?" Tim asked, his eyes wide with awe as he stared at his friend. Jim's expression matched.

"Danny calls it a Ghostly Wail," Dani said. "I've never been able to do it till now, so I might be catching up with him! I'll have to tell him."

"And why are your eyes green?" asked Jim. Dani blinked, her eyes changing to her original baby blue.

"You see . . ." Dani sighed, she realized there was no way out of this, and the truth was nearly evident. "Why don't I just show you?" The boys nodded dumbly, and she thrust her arms above her head, very dramatically.

The boys watched in fascination as two rings of supernatural energy appeared at their mysterious friend's waist and split in two. One ring slid downward and turned her red shorts into what looked like baggy black and white pants with white boots. The other ring covered her blue sweatshirt and red beanie and replaced them with a three-quartered half-black, half-white shirt with the familiar symbol of "Dani Phantom." One hand encased in black, the other in white, she gave the boys a nervous glance and tucked away the thermos(to who-knows-where,) Her midriff was showing, and she looked _very_ stylish in Jim's opinion. Glowing green eyes similar to Danny Phantom's along with pure white hair appeared. -Jim silently wondered where the beanie had gone.-

"Are you Danny Phantom's little sister or something?" Tim asked his eyes on the "DP."

Dani rolled her eyes, crossing her gloved arms. "No, I'm not. Do you really think that the Fentons would name their kid Daniel and their next one Danielle? Knowing Jack, I would have been Jacquelyn or something."

"So then who are you?" Jim asked.

"My name is Dani Phantom, and that's with an 'I.' Vlad, well, he wanted the perfect half ghost son, so he was working on cloning Danny. The clones would all fall apart due to not having his mid-morph DNA, so Vlad discovered if he simply made a copy of the x-chromosome instead of using both the x and y, the clone would be much more stable, but not completely. Thus, resulting in me," the girl finished bitterly. "Valerie helped Danny stabilize me in the end, I guess allowing my powers to grow."

"So our cloning prediction was right?" Tim inquired. The girl laughed, and then noticed a swirling green portal in the distance.

"Yep, you were," Dani said, and then soared to the portal. The boys followed and exited the portal after the girl. She then phased them from the building, allowing them all to soar above the streets. She saw a red blur up ahead, and said, "I'll be right back."

She sped up and turned invisible, only stopping when Valerie said, "I know you're there ghost! Show yourself!"

Danielle playfully pouted and turned visible. She said, "Valerie, you wouldn't want to hurt me, would you?" Then putting on matching puppy-dog eyes she whined, "pleeeeeeeeeeeaase?"

"Danielle?" Valerie reacted just as Sam and Tucker, only slightly calmer. "What are you doing here?"

"You know, touring the world, hanging with my friends, saving Sam and Tucker and stopping Danny before he does anything stupid. You know, the usual," Danielle said with a smirk. Jim and Tim caught up with them at that moment, and Valerie looked between the three.

"Wait, _what_?" she demanded, turning back to the clone.

"Okay, I decided to spend some time in Middleton, where I met Jim and Tim Possible," Dani said, motioning toward the two. "Sam and Tucker were just kidnaped by Kim's enemies Dr. Drakken and Shego, and she and Ron dragged Danny with them on the mission. Danny's supposed to be incognito, so his secret can't be revealed to anyone or else something bad will happen to his family. Oh, and he's dressed up like Gregor with Sam's contact lenses."

"I think that covers it," Valerie said slowly, going over it in there head. "So where are we going?"

"Vlad Master's mansion," said Tim. "Kim, Ron, and Danny should be here soon, so we should go without them."

"One sec," said Dani, and she hopped onto Valerie's hover board, allowing the twin rings to pass over her once more. "I don't want to waste my energy," she said in explanation as she stood in human form. "Plus, I don't think Ron needs any surprises."

"Why not Kim?" inquired the Huntress.

"Haven't you seen the website? Kim can do anything right?"

Valerie simply rolled her eyes and motioned for the boys to follow.

The boys nodded, and they flew off toward the Master's Mansion.

-line-break-

Kim, Ron, and Dan exited the chopper, waving Joe off. They were on the roof, a place Dan had never been before.

"DAN!" a voice called from behind them, and they turned, seeing three flying figures in the distance. Two were identified as Jim and Tim as they got closer, but the third was unknown to the crime fighters.

"You're going by Dan now?" the girl asked with a laugh as the boards landed beside them.

"Very funny Val," said Dan, glaring at her. "What are you guys doing here?"

Dani came from behind Valerie's back, surprising them. "You see, Jim and Tim were going through your stuff, which I knew wasn't a good thing, and the Fe-... Phones got a signal from 'Your Girlfriend' and she said that she and 'The Mayor' had been kidnaped by Kim's enemies, so we headed over here and ran into 'Huntress' on the way."

"Nice to see you again," said Valerie, hugging the stunned boy. Both Kim and Ron watched in interest, while the three younger kids rolled their eyes. "The Gregor look brings back bad memories though."

"You think it's bad for you?" Danny asked incredulously. He obviously did not pick up on the younger girl's hints about _**being incognito!**_"I'm the one who had to watch that punk date Sam!"

"I didn't see him flirting with you!" Valerie shot back, but there was playfulness in her eyes.

"Guys, remember, we still have to save Sam and Tuck," Danielle said in reminder. "Dann-I'm kinda worn out now, because we ran into Skulker in the Ghost Zone and I developed a new power."

"You took the Ghost Zone?" said Dan, eyes narrowed. "Do you even know what would have happened to the three of you if Walker or someone like that had caught you?"

"Wait, new power?" interrupted Kim, eyes darting from Dan, to Dani, then Valerie, and then to the Tweebs. She _really_ did not like feeling out of the picture in conversations. "What do you guys know that I don't?"

"That's not important right now," said Dan quickly. "Come on!" He led the way to a door and into the building, where they came across the library. Kim was about to pretest when he pulled on the football and the staircase opened, surprising the teen heroes.

"How did you know that?" Ron asked in shock.

"Because I've been in here a million times, so be quiet," Dan ordered. He turned to the small girl and Valerie. "Knowing super villains, they probably hacked into Vlad's files and know about the two of you. Be careful, okay?" They both nodded, and the group crept down the stairs. The whole time Kim and Ron were thinking:

'_**This is just too weird.'**_

* * *

Vlad quickly set about finding a map in the kitchen. _How could this happen?!_ He comes back to Earth for one day and he's already being discovered! 

He began using intangibility to rummage through the drawers when a heard a "Ahem?"

Nervously, he turned to be looking into the face of the nine-year-old Alli.

"So... I take it yer real name ain't Mr. Sir?"

Vlad quickly hid his hands behind his back. He seemed ready to protest when the girl absently stated, "Dontcha worry now, I already knew that!"

She then pulled her own hands from behind her back and handed him a map.

"I figured you would be looking for this, but all ya had to do was ask?"

Mutely, he took the map and gave it a quick once-over before pocketing it in his borrowed overalls. Alli looked sadly at him before murmuring, "My Pa."

"What?"

"Those are my Pa's overalls... well, they _were_ at least. But you can have them if you want?"

Vlad really did not know what to say to that. He couldn't remember the last time someone gave him a gift, no matter what the gift was. Except for of course...

Danielle.

Alli interrupted his thoughts with a, "Can I ask you something?" Without waiting for a response she continued, "Why_would_ you want to take over the world?"

Vlad stiffened, he didn't quite know himself. What was it he _really_ wanted? He knew he wanted Maddie of course, then there was Daniel... Of course he had been so excited when Jasmine came to _him_.

Then it hit him.

He had only wanted love. It was as simple as that. He had loved Maddie since college and had refused to let go, and thought that Daniel was the only one who would understand his stasis because they _were the same_. He had only hoped that Maddie would look up to him as a god if he had a whole world at his command. He simply ignored the fact that he cared for Maddie in the first place because of her decency. Because of the fact she had hung out with such losers like him and Jack.

Vlad realized he was being a jerk... a _**Fruitloop!**_ By asking someone to give up the traits he loved, to satisfy his own greed, he might as well have been asking Danielle to give _him_ up.

Which of course... she _did_ give him up.

Sinking to his knees with a moan, he buried his face in his hands. Barely registering the fact that Alli was awkwardly patting him on the back, he thought the thought that hadn't crossed his mind since his college days.

'_**I wish Jack was here... he knew how to make me feel better.'**_

But of course, those days were gone.

Thanks to himself.

* * *

I just realized how many dots were in this chapter... 

So many dots(dot dot dot)

Oo

Anywho, to clear something up, Vlad _will_ continue his pity-party in the next chapter:D

Who loves torturing villains?

Review and raise hands if you do!

BTW, some people deserve a SECOND CHANCE!!

HELLO?! Whole stinkin' MORAL of story!!

You rock Em!


	8. ACTUAL Confession Time!

1AGH! IMZ ALIVE! XDDD

Em... I would like to thank you for this chapter... and might I add...

I'M SORRY!

But... I don't want Dan to be revealed just yet, so instead I'm revealing Dani:D

Dan shall get revealed later, I promise Em!

Please review Em Phantom.

* * *

Sam and Tucker were huddled in the cage, very bored might I add, as they listened to Dr. Drakken rant about destroying Kim Possible. Sam yawned, and said, "Look, I know your evil rant interests you and everything, but you seriously don't think that Kim Possible is coming alone, do you?" 

"Don't question me girly, I know what I'm doing!" snapped Dr. Drakken, causing Shego to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, that's why the fireplace upstairs is moving to reveal the stairs," Shego said sarcastically. Sam and Tucker exchanged glances, instantly crossing their fingers in hope. The red headed teen hero did a flip into the room and began hand to hand combat with an smirking Shego. They were too busy watching this amazing display of karate that they didn't notice three others enter the room.

"Let my friends go before somebody gets hurt, most likely you," came Dani's cold voice, causing everyone to turn. She was glaring angrily, Dan and Valerie were standing behind him, arms crossed.

"I'd do what the girl says," Valerie added. She was the only one of the three holding a weapon, though Dani's eyes were narrowed in anger.

"And why should we listen to you?" Shego demanded, and she put her arms on her hips.

The Tweebs also entered and stood behind Dan, causing Kim's brow to furrow in confusion and annoyance. "You don't want her to do anything to you."

Dani glanced at Dan, and he nodded, transmitting some silent message. Sam raised her voice and said, "Hey Dani, care to stop the glare fight and get me out of here?" the girl turned to her and blushed in embarrassment, causing Kim and Ron (who had just entered) to glance at the small girl in confusion. Shego was just as confused.

(Now let's review, Drakken had already seen her file yes:D)

"I'm on it," said Dani, and the others turned their attention back to the villains.

"So, are you going to surrender, or am I going to have to unleash my wrath on you?" Dani asked in a bored tone, arms crossed. "I'm not really one for wasting my energy against people so _weak_ and _powerless_ . . ."

Kim's eyes widened as she realized she was egging Shego on, and she shouted, "Dani, no!" It was too late though, a snarling Shego was sprinting towards the girl, hands green with lethal energy. Dani fake yawned and simply sidestepped out of her way, tripping her as she went by.

"Do you really think my reflexes would be that slow?" she teased, dodging yet another punch. Shego sent an array of blasts at her, and she did a professional back handspring to avoid them. "Really, I think the Box Ghost is more threatening than you, and all he does is play with boxes."

Shego snarled and tried to punch her once again, but she simply caught her hand in her own. Shego did the same with her other fist, giving the same result. She summoned the energy in her hands in order to burn her, but Dani just laughed. "Do you _really_ think you can hurt me? I think I need to teach you how to do the green blasts!"

With that said, Dani summoned up her own ghost powers and blasted Shego against the wall, which was 20 feet away at the time. Shego groaned as her head crashed against the wall with a resounding 'CRACK!'

Dan's head suddenly felt the same way, pounding with the same on and off force that he hadn't felt for a few weeks. Actually, he hadn't told anyone, not even Sam about these random headaches. But there were other things to worry about now, he decided, just as the pain lifted.

Kim, Ron, and Drakken turned from the sight of a very badly-beaten Shego to the intense _green_ glare of the fourteen-year-old girl. Drakken was thinking of how bad the situation looked for him. Ron was thinking about an apology for labeling her as defenseless, and for calling her a kiddo... While Kim was thinking, _**'And**_**HOW LONG**_** has she been hanging out with the Tweebs!?'**_

Which Dan thought was a very rude thing to think.

Even if Kim hadn't said it out loud...

* * *

Vlad Masters was _not_ a happy person. 

Alli had taken him out to the chicken coop, because 'the chickens won't tell,' and so he could confess, even if it was to a nine-year-old girl.

"Now then, you seem like a nice guy. So I won't tell my Ma 'bout you till your ready."

Vlad looked up at her through his hands, gratitude shining in his aquatic eyes.

Now, Vlad hadn't gotten such care in over 22 years, ever since discovering his ghost powers and shoving away his 'friends.' Namely, the man who had betrayed him to marry Maddie and the girl who he had loved since he set eyes on her.

Vlad had shown nothing but anger towards Jack, yet a desperate longing still shone within him. He still wanted Maddie, and because he didn't think she could ever be happy with Jack, he would have to show him up right? Thus, on this 'understanding,' he had moved to Wisconsin to train his powers, build his mansion, and become the true man of her dreams.

And yet, after the thrill of making his first million with ease, he had stopped in on his 'buddies.' After all, it had been a good two years since he had last seen them. With the aid of his ghost half, which he dubbed 'Plasmius,' he had flown invisibly towards the run down brick house that Jack could only just afford.

Vlad had smirked to himself, thinking there was no way that she would choose this simpleton over his now complete mansion. But...

After listing to their conversations, he nearly dropped onto their dusty sofa to learn that Maddie seemed _happy_. She was even pregnant by 2 months at the time! Vlad didn't know it then, but he had missed out somehow on the fact that money can't buy a family, or happiness.

Zooming back to his castle, he hemmed and hawed over the situation. Finally what was left of his humanity decided that he didn't _need_ Maddie. After all, he had money, power, and even a few ghostly allies. What did he need her for anyway, he didn't need anyone, or so he thought.

After about sixteen years of brooding on the topic, he found that he just couldn't give up. Why shouldn't Maddie want him? He had everything that buffoon did, and more! So what was he missing!?

Thus, he had spent the next four years, planning and simply longing until Maddie was no longer the love of his life. For Vlad no longer loved her, but he still wanted her. It is, after all, a ghost's nature to be obsessive, which explained his want for power, the Packers, and Maddie.

All of this Vlad explained to the girl. He didn't know why, but he knew she would understand. He didn't worry about her thoughts on him, Vlad was simply glad there was someone who seemed to care. And after explaining, he found the fact that Maddie was married, a fact he had never acknowledged, to not hurt. Instead he felt glad for Jack, who was the one who was always there for him, a true _friend_.

"See then, all ya needed was someone to talk to. Now, sure you've made some mistakes, but if Danny Phantom is really the kind of guy everyone says he is, I'm sure that he can give you a second chance! Soon the whole world will follow his lead, remembering that you _are_ still technically human."

Vlad Masters smiled, Alli was just like Danielle before she ran off. Smart, caring, yet always trying to be there for him. But as he thought about it, he had never been there for _her_.

Reaching over to hug his new friend, he silently thought to himself, _**'I won't make the same mistake twice.'**_

* * *

Kim sighed in exasperation, looking at the crowd gathered around her. 

"So... you're a girl clone of Danny Phantom..." Danielle nodded.

"And you... are a secret ghost hunter in leagues with Team Phantom?" Dan swallowed nervously, but nodded nonetheless. That was the story they had come up with as he silently unlocked the cage, which now had a groggy Shego and a very flustered Drakken occupying it.

"And you are staying at my house... why?"

Dan sighed, he wasn't quite sure how to get out of _that_ one. "Well, the Fenton's have gone missing..." Kim narrowed her eyes at that. _**'Does that mean Danny Phantom has gone missing too?'**_

"Yes, Danny Phantom disappeared with the rest of them." said Dan. Kim stared, she hadn't said that out loud had she? Dan seemed to notice her stare and his eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before he said, "Ummm, I figured you would ask?" _**'Funny',**_thought Kim, _**'that was almost a question...'**_

Dan in the meantime was holding his head. _**'GAH!**_He thought,_** Why, oh why must I get a new power **_**now**_**, OF ALL TIMES!'**_ Fighting to mentally block his mind from the waves of curious thoughts emanating from everyone, and an especially concerned one from Sam, he stopped cradling his still aching head and tried to look normal.

Sam wasn't stupid though, she had been noticing these headaches and was extremely concerned about her boyfriend.

'_**But... his business is his business...'**_ she thought silently to herself, not missing the suddenly guilty look on his face.

Sam suddenly had an idea of what was happening to her boyfriend, and her eyes widened in shock.

After all, since when does a kid gain _that_ ability?

* * *

Well... :P 

Been a while eh?

If you can't figure out what the new ability it is... I'm a terrible person XS

Again, sorry about the wait! I'm supposed to be doing homework right now though... DX

Thank you Em Phantom once again! And I seriously love reviews... :D

Linhae♥


	9. OH GOD

ALRIGHT! Yeah, you guys know what this is... It's a note... that the author...

... HAS PASSED THIS STORY ON TO SOMEONE ELSE! :O

Okay, so I was in a complete slump with this story, right? Absolutely out of it! Unable to continue! Simply wasn't happening! THE FLAMES OF FENTON FILES DWINDLED INTO THIS TWO-YEAR ABSENCE! *strikes pose* Not to mention I discovered anime... and I was in this weird stage of 'maybe if I don't think about this story, _it will go away'_.

BUT, guess what happened? This very AMAZING-SUPER-AWESOME person named Ghostface317 came up to me and told me that they had fresh ideas! A new direction! A complete reboot of Fenton Files!

I SAID HELL YES.

So now Ghostface317 has posted Fenton Files: The Search! A story passed from me with every blessing in the world and complete permission for them to go nuts with it! SO GO READ IT! The prologue has been officially posted! And I have never been happier to see this story under the care of someone else!

But I do really apologize. It wasn't quite fair of me to simply leave you guys hanging while I was trying to think about a chapter of a story I didn't have a shred of inspiration for in a category I'd moved on from. Truth be told I was on the verge of simply deleting this story completely. D: So... yeah.

Fenton Files: The Search is now being written by Ghostface317. It's been crazy fun while it lasted, and it's with a little tear in my eye that I pass on the torch. xD

Good bye.

~Linhae (formerly dannyphantomfreeek for those of you who didn't know)


End file.
